


Ailing Boy

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Sam and Jack Fluff! Being human is hard, Jack is sick and Sam is caring for him. <3





	Ailing Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my WattPad!

"Water? Or tea? Just shake your head, don't talk." Asks Sam. Jack nods when Sam asks again.

"Sorry, you ha-have to-have to-," Jack chokes on his words "to baby me..." he utters out then clearing his throat.

"Don't apologize, you're making the cough worse, Jack. Seriously."

Sam then brings him a tall glass of water. "Here" helping Jack sit up from the couch.

"Thanks" Jack quietly whispers to not hurt his throat.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asks while taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah" Jack softly smiles as he sips his water and quietly finishes it, laying back down to rest.Sitting on the couch with now Jack's head in his lap. Blissed out, nearly asleep as Sam's fingers run through his hair.

"Don't stop..." Jack mumbled tiredly, as Sam hums gently in question. "Your fingers in my hair," Jack says. "Feels really nice..."

Sam smiles and continues.

Getting more sleepy Sam doesn't realize himself sinking more and more down into the couch, slouched, his legs bent with Jack in between, fast asleep. Listening to Jack make sleepy noises as he sleeps, a grumble, hum and snuffle. And that wonderful little 'mrrr' when disturbed as Sam moves slightly re-positioning himself. Rolling over Jack rest his head on Sams chest tiredly slump. Sam's continues to pet Jacks head, slowly until his hand gently resting on Jacks upper back as his arm hangs down beside the couch, soundly falling asleep under Jack.


End file.
